SHED.MOV
SHED.MOV is the 3rd episode of the PONY.MOV series. Summary DO YOU DARE ENTER THE SHED? The My Little Pony gang returns in another hilarious installment! In this episode, Applebloom finally gets her cutie mark! Meanwhile, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash form a search party to find the Elements of Harmony. Plot The episode starts out with Applebloom getting her cutie mark until she got crushed by Discord. Soon, Spike riding on top of Rainbow Dash while shouting "ba". The camera then zooms out and we find out that Rainbow Dash is riding on top of Pinkie Pie while shouting "shi". We then see Pinkie Pie revealed and she starts shouting "Ma". Rainbow Dash then stop everyone at the door of Fluttershy's shed and asks what they are doing there. Spike then says they have to look for something called the "helements or armory" (he actually meant "The Elements of Harmony") and that they have to look in Fluttershy's shed. Pinkie Pie stop them and says "did'nt Fluttershy say something about going in her shed?". Spike then thinks really hard, and it goes back to a flashback sequence. Starting with a flashback where Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle are playing spin the bottle. Rainbow Dash asks Fluttershy to play, but Fluttershy says she is shy and they should not tease her. She then quickly says "stay out of my shed". The next flashback is one where Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are sitting and Rainbow Dash admits that she's bored. She then suggests that they go hang out with Fluttershy and Pinkie agrees. It is then known that "hanging out" actually means beating up her up and calling her names. Fluttershy says good one, guys, and tells them once more to stay out of her shed. The next flashback goes to prom night where Fluttershy is elected prom queen and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are about to pour blood on her. This is a replicated scene from the movie "Carrie". The Blood falls and everyone starts laughing. She then starts yelling, "Stay out of my shed!!". The Flashback ends and goes back to Spike. He then sheepishly says, " I think she said we are always welcome in her shed." They entered to find undead woodland animals hanging on the walls along with a pile of brains and a box of "Playpony" magazines (which got Spike and Rainbow Dash's attention). When Pinkie looked at the dead corpse she considered it as "weird art". Shockingly, they saw that Fluttershy killed Derpy Hooves and made her into a toaster cozy. To make things bad, Fluttershy returned to her shed and got out a chainsaw. As Spike and Pinkie abandon Rainbow Dash in the shed, Fluttershy, along with the dead creatures and the Derpy toaster, sings a gory version of the "Fat Albert Theme Song" (due to the way her voice sounds). During the end of the song, Fluttershy slices Rainbow Dash in half and got captured by the police. She tried to tell them (using the face she makes in the acctual show) that this isn't what it looks like, but it was hard to beleave her by the sight of the chainsaw, the dead creatures, the Derpy toaster, and the dead Rainbow Dash who had one half of her fall over. Category:Episodes